beginningsoftheclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Salmonclaw
Salmonclaw is a tortoiseshell and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Description Appearance : Salmonclaw is a large she-cat. She has a lean and muscular build. The she-cat is built for the water and is a strong swimmer by heart. However, her bulk is better used elsewhere. Her size is mainly from her mother, and likely her unnamed father. She has short legs and a narrow chest. Her shoulders are somewhat broader, but not by much. The she-cat does have her fair share of scars laced around her pelt. But none of them are notable or highly visible. It's only when she points them out to make a remark does anyone ever notice them. Salmonclaw is an average sized cat by any standards, she's only said to be large because of the way she acts and her natural vibe. : She has a torbie and white pelt. Her pelt is mainly dark in coloration thanks to the brown tabby. But she has quite a few large patches of ginger that are either flecked with the brown or stand out on their own. She has a medium to low white coverage white. With it only covering about 20-30% of her pelt. Salmonclaw has thin tabby markings that are quite similar to a broken mackerel pattern. She has a rounded, square-like head. Her cheekbones are low and she has some masculine qualities. Her ears are rounded and surprisingly free of wear and tear. Her eyes are a rich amber that appears like honey in a strong light. They are highly reflective of her emotions and she is quite an easy cat to read because of this. Salmonclaw has a pale pink nose. Her paw pads are predominately black in colouration and are quite hard from usage. Character : Abilities : Salmonclaw is one the strongest fighters of her age group in RiverClan. Since she was young, she always had a thing for play fighting and it really shone through when she began training as a warrior apprentice. She is a strong hitter, using her size to her advantage. The she-cat isn't light on her feet so she can be outpaced by smaller and faster cats but, she has the stamina and strength to stop most of her enemies in their tracks. Salmonclaw is said to have little fear in the heat of the moment. The she-cat has seen a lot in her life and faced hard decisions and those together have given her a hardened outlook when it comes to battle. Biography Adulthood : Pedigree Father: ::Cloverstorm: Deceased; StarClan resident Mother: ::Skipperpelt: Living Sister: ::Troutstream: Living Nephew: ::Nightkit: Unborn Niece: ::Cootkit: Unborn Grandfather: ::Sandfur: Deceased; StarClan resident Grandmother: ::Reedpelt: Deceased; StarClan resident Uncle: ::Aspentail: Deceased; StarClan resident Aunt: ::Eelface: Deceased; StarClan resident Cousins: ::Lichenstar: Living ::Ivytail: Living Cousin Once Removed: ::Newtstar: Deceased; StarClan resident Relationships Family Cloverstorm :Salmonclaw loved her father very much and despite her hardened attitude misses him very much. She grew up close with him and idolised him heavily because, in her eyes, Cloverstorm was the strongest and best warrior to ever exist in all of the Clans. She still has these views in her age but not as childish. She loves her father and due to the spiritual nature of their family, Salmonclaw does send her best wishes to StarClan for him whenever she can. The she-cat spent a lot of her time as a child with her father, accompanying him as much as she could while being confined to camp. He always told her that they were very alike and that was one of the few reasons they had such a strong bond. :When he passed away, Salmonclaw busied herself with working towards the Clan. She didn't allow herself much time grieve as she couldn't entirely believe that he had passed away. Salmonclaw simply went on to do everything that she normally did; hunt, patrol, and fight. Eventually, though, her feelings caught up with her and she finally did grieve for Cloverstorm and decided that she would honour his memory in a way only she could. Skipperpelt :Salmonclaw respects her mother greatly and is amazed that she is related to such a great warrior. She relished in the stories that the elder would tell her. About the battles she fought and who she fought against - including many of the former leaders. Salmonclaw loves her mother ferociously and shows it by talking to her as much as possible and keeping her active on a daily basis. She knows that Skipperpelt hates being confined to a den, and she often sneaks her out to allow the older cat to dip her paws in the shallows of the river. Troutstream :Her relationship with her younger sister is also good and healthy. Salmonclaw also mentored the young cat, so she tends to be more of a teacher and instructor than an actual sister. But, there is always some form of friendly banter between the two cats. The older cat genuinely loves her younger sister, and will fo out of her way to protect and keep her safe. But she also has her boundaries on that. Having a general idea that if she takes that too far, she'll likely break their close bond. Friends Beechcloud : Peers Heronstar : Shellpaw : Trivia *Salmonclaw carries both the dilute and longhair genes. However, doesn't carry the gene for a stubby tail as that was the result of an injury rather than breeding. *Her injury is almost parallel to that of her father's, something that Beau didn't realize upon the two's creation. *She is likely sterile, however, Salmonclaw has no plans of ever mothering a litter in her life as she doesn't see that as a part of who she is. Images Life 400px Pixels Please do not edit this gallery without permission from the role-player Salmonclaw.adult.png|Adult Category:She-cats